vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hinged
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave me a message below. Create your own section by using headings, or just add to a pre existing one, I'll be notified of your message anyhow and reply as soon as I can. Welcome Hello and welcome to the VtM:B wiki! I am LordofBraxis. Thanks for joining and have a good time adding more info about the world of Kindred:) LordofBraxis (talk) 09:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, thanks for adding pictures to the articles I wrote regarding the Ocean House saga! I appreciate everything you are doing here:) Keep up the good work!LordofBraxis (talk) 11:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) If you played Half Life 2 you probably remember those two missions, We don't go to Ravenholm and Lowlife (Ep.1)...Those were probably the scariest missions I've ever played... Yet none of them is as atmospheric and eerie as the quest in Vampire the Masquerade... It is the best example of a quest that needs no zombie or infected or things like that to impress you... Take one haunted hotel, one or two ghosts, music, sound, put them together and you have a golden opportunity to create something amazing...LordofBraxis (talk) 15:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, sorry for the Haven thing, but I felt that we need an article about it. I am glad that you polished it a bit. You see, I am not a native English speaker. Many thanks for your interest in VTM and this wiki! LordofBraxis (talk) 20:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) No problem! In fact, your edit is more complete than mine! This is why it is good to have many opinions about one topic! LordofBraxis (talk) 21:41, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Hinged! Those duplicate pages are from before I decided to join the wiki. They are more complete because it contain information copy and pasted from the White Wolf Wiki. I disagree with this, but I have no means to delete the copied pages! We have to add our own information and to leave those pages be!LordofBraxis (talk) 16:25, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Even though I respect the fact that the other users who put those pages there had the best intentions, we must insert our own information. Yes, you should delete the link. Thanks again for being very helpful. I can see your dedication to the VtM world is very high:) LordofBraxis (talk) 17:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello! You can ask me anything you want! No bother at all! I believe it's a timeline of sorts! As you can see, it is full of things from other White Wolf works such as Mage or Werewolf games... I believe that the VtM:B wikia should be purely about Kindred. If something from Mage or Mummy or other games has an importance in the world of Kindred it should be added...But it is unnecesary to speak about other games... It is the Vampire the Masquerade wiki not the White Wolf wiki. So I believe we should find a way to clean up this mess... Hey Hinged! Thanks for the advice on adopting the VtM:B wiki. I sent the request and I hope I will become admin! I hope you will continue to help me on the wiki! With respect, LordofBraxis (talk) 20:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I hope I will become an admin. I will tell you a secret. I am into wikis only since a year or so, so I had many things to learn (I still have) about it! I am really looking forward to it! LordofBraxis (talk) 20:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I am not worried at all, it's just that this wiki needs some cleaning:)LordofBraxis (talk) 21:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Of course! I don't judge nobody! Probably he/she had some other projects... But we have to focus on the present, and more importantly on the future! I hope that we can turn this wiki into something amazing!LordofBraxis (talk) 21:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Message Hi, Hinged. For the infoboxes, here are some tutorials. Plus, you can always visit other wikis to take notes or just copy-pasta and tweak it a bit. Some do have advanced CSS. *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Infobox *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tutorial - This is for more basic stuff, along with the infobox templates. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A90cXhmnz50 - This handles Wikipedia more so than community wikis, but the concept is basically the same. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmsxelRZzB8 You can always test out tables/templates/infoboxes on your sandbox, which can be found here. For the quotes, technically you could use a template for it, but I never got around to making one. The just centers whatever you type between; it's only really useful if you don't have a proper Quote template. It's up to you whether you want to replace it with . I'm not exactly sure what you're doing to make quotes bold. Are you accidentally using three apostrophes instead of two quotation marks? That's really the only way I can think of that would botch up your quotes. When adding new quotes, it should look like this, "I am Speaker 1, and this is what I am saying." - Speaker 1 to Listener. Of course, the source of the quotation is optional. (I don't mean to seem patronizing, but are you previewing the edit before you publish it? That usually lets you spot any errors.) Cheers, --Westwood talk 21:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:19, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Hey, Hinged. So, I decided to try and spruce up the front page, since it is kind of bare bones. Don't worry, I haven't changed anything yet. I've made a little mock up in the sandbox, though I'm not exactly satisfied with it. As I say there, it's definitely a work in progress. It's up to you whether to go with it, change it entirely, or just scrap the whole thing. I wouldn't mind either way; it is ultimately up to you, after all. You could even decide to go in a different direction, who knows. Some color/theme changes wouldn't exactly go amiss, though that'd have to be done from your end. Sorry if I'm overstepping somewhere, but I guess I just like things to be neat. (Even if my version of it is far from clean, but we'll just ignore that.) —Westwood talk 00:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Main Page Hey Hinged, Thanks for the go ahead. I did end up tweaking it a bit, and overall I'm happier with the changes I've made. I made two versions just because, but I think I'll use the second. Let me know what you think. —Westwood talk 12:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Permission and a Question Hey Hinged, it's been a while. (So long I don't actually know if you're active.) Quick note, thank you for the kudos on getting that Ocean House Victim photo. Basically, because I keep forgetting my place, I wanted to ask if I could dramatically alter the template. And by alter, I mean delete it and replace it with two separate ones for Humans and Kindred . Like I said to User:LordofBraxis however, the infobox for humans would be kinda sparse with only five values. If you just want one infobox for all characters, that's fine too. I see the point in refusing, because creating two entirely different infoboxes and changing nearly all of the wiki's articles seems kinda dumb. It might make things a bit cleaner, but I've made mistakes in the past. Now for the question part. I was wondering if maybe you had any ideas of changing the user talk pages to message walls? It's a lot cleaner and easier to navigate, but apparently the talk page has its charms as well. If you do decide to change it, you can do so by going to and switching on Message Wall. Again, you don't have to; it's just a suggestion. Thanks in advance for whatever you decide, — Westwood • talk 17:03, July 4, 2014 (UTC)